


Maybe Just Maybe

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [10]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Post episode 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Set post-3x14.  Andy realizes Maya isn't at the spaghetti dinner and goes to find her.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Maybe Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else notice we never saw Maya's reaction to the Surrera wedding? Well, here is that and some more of how I think it would have gone.

Maya was sitting in her office, having just screamed in Carina’s face. She tried to keep her tears at bay, but it just wasn’t happening. She went into her bunk, closing the door behind her. She just sat on the bed, head in her hands as tears ran down her face. She could hear her team having their dinner and she heard her phone going off over and over again. She was sure it was either her mom or Carina so she just ignored it. 

About a half an hour later, she was just laying in her bunk, staring at the wall when she heard a knock on her bunk room door. 

“Maya,” she heard Andy call, “Maya, are you in there?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, getting up and turning on the light before opening the door, “What’s up?” 

“Are you alright?” Andy asked, noticing something seemed off about her friend. 

“Yeah,” Maya lied, nodding, “Just got hit with a killer migraine. I’m feeling a little better now, but I’m not really feeling up to going out to the dinner. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Andy said, shaking her head, “Robert and Ben got my dad’s funeral funded from Dixon so the dinner isn’t even that important.” 

“That’s great,” Maya said, smiling at her friend. 

“I did want to tell you something though,” Andy said, “I didn’t really want to tell anyone actually, but Robert decided to tell the entire station tonight, but I looked around for you and noticed you weren’t there so I figured I needed to come tell you before someone else told you because that would make me a really shitty friend if I wasn’t the one to tell my best friend that I got married to our battalion chief last week and she heard it from someone else.” 

“What?” Maya said, looking at her friend, “Did you just say you married Sullivan?” 

“I did,” Andy said, nodding, “We had a courthouse wedding about four days before the storage locker fire…” 

“Which is why he ran in there even though it was against every protocol,” Maya finished, “I knew you two were together, but I didn’t realize it was this serious.” 

“Yeah,” Andy said, nodding, “I’m sorry he put you in the position he did. And that I didn’t tell you earlier. I just… I don’t know. I was planning on telling you and then everything happened with my dad and…” 

“It’s ok,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Don’t worry about it. We’re happy about this?” 

“Yes,” Andy said, “I am happy about it. He really cares about me and my dad got to walk me down the aisle which was really important to me.” 

“Then I’m happy for you,” Maya said, smiling at her best friend as she pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you,” Andy said, “You’re the first person to say that.” 

Maya hugged Andy a little tighter, knowing how judgmental their team could be. They broke apart, Andy wiping tears out of the corners of her eyes. 

“I’ve missed you,” Andy said. 

“So have I,” Maya said, nodding at her best friend. 

“Do you want me to hang out in here with you?” Andy asked. 

“You should go be with everyone and celebrate your marriage,” Maya said. 

“I’m not super in the mood to deal with our team right now,” Andy said with a sigh, “Jack thinks I made a mistake and everyone else is acting all weird.” 

“You’re welcome to stay,” Maya said, “I’m not sure I’m going to be good company, but you can stay as long as you need to.” 

The two of them sat down in the chairs in Maya’s office. 

“Did I see your mom here today?” Andy asked, looking at her friend. 

The Latina had only met her friend’s mom a few times in passing, but she still knew what she looked like. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, stiffening a little. 

“Did you invite her?” Andy asked.

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No. She just showed up and brought her drama with her.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Andy asked, wanting to be there for her friend, but knowing better than to push the blonde. 

“Nope,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Alright,” Andy said, nodding, knowing there was no use in pushing Maya to talk if she didn’t want to, “What the hell happened with Probie today?” 

“He refused to go into the fire,” Maya said with a sigh, “He is failing at his job, and I don’t know what to do because he’s the chief’s son, but so help me, if he refuses to go into another fire, I will kick him out.” 

“Why wouldn’t he go in?” Andy asked, “Is it like when Vic got scared of fire?” 

“How did you know about that?” Maya asked, “We all kept that on the DL.” 

“I know everything that happens in this station,” Andy said with a laugh, “And Vic told me one night after the skyscraper. But is that Probie’s deal? Because if it is, you can’t really be pissed at him without being a hypocrite.” 

“I don’t think it’s that,” Maya said, shaking her head, “He didn’t even try and fail. He just flat out told me he wasn’t going to go into the fire.” 

“What did you do with him?” Andy asked, having spent most of the call trying to deal with the scared kids and the spinning out Jack. 

“I told him to go help in triage and to stay out of my sight,” Maya said, shrugging, “I don’t know what to do with him. I know what I would do if he wasn’t Dixon’s golden boy. Maybe I’ll just stick him on desk next shift until I have some time to think. I don’t think he really wants to be here, but his dad is forcing him to be which is fine if he were an accountant or a lawyer, but he is going to get someone killed if I let him back out there.” 

Andy nodded, knowing Maya was right. 

“I think you know what you have to do,” Andy said, looking at Maya after a minute, seeing her friend looked like she was 1000 miles away, “Mai. Hey.” 

“What?” the blonde said, “Sorry. Just spaced out for a second.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Andy asked. 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, not looking at Andy who she was well aware knew full well that she was lying. 

“Who was that woman who was talking to your mom when we came into the barn earlier?” Andy asked suddenly. 

“That was my… Carina,” Maya said, smiling a little. 

“Your Carina?” Andy said, “The woman who helped us deliver Miller’s baby? You’re still seeing her?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “At least I think so. We had a little bit of a fight earlier tonight.” 

“About what?” Andy asked. 

“It was stupid,” Maya said, “Just something my mom said. And she wanted me to talk about it and I don’t want to.” 

“Do you want to go drink about it?” Andy asked. 

“Not really,” Maya said with a sigh, “I need to call Carina and try to fix this.” 

“You really care about her don’t you?” Andy asked, “I’ve never heard you want to try to fix a relationship after an argument. Actually, I’ve never really seen you in a relationship before Jack.” 

“That wasn’t even really a relationship,” Maya countered, “It was mostly just sex. Lots and lots of sex, but I never really felt anything for him. I think I liked the idea of a relationship with him more than the actual relationship, or whatever it was. But with Carina, I don’t know. It’s like every time I just see a text from her, my heart speeds up. She makes me feel, I don’t know, maybe just feel something rather than nothing.” 

“You are falling for her,” Andy said, looking at her best friend, “Maya ‘monogamy is for the weak’ Bishop is falling for someone.” 

“Maybe I am,” Maya said, a smile crossing her face for a second before she looked down, “But I doubt it’s going to last.” 

“Why?” Andy asked, confused. 

“Because I’m broken,” Maya said, “I don’t do relationships. I don’t know how. And now, the only relationship I have ever seen is falling apart and was never really healthy anyways so I’m probably going to find some way to implode this relationship too.” 

Andy was tempted to push her friend to talk but decided it wasn’t a good idea. 

“I can’t believe your married,” Maya said, changing the conversation as she looked at Andy again. 

“Neither can I,” the dark-haired woman said, laughing, “But he makes me so happy.” 

“Good,” Maya said, “Does the department know?” 

“Yeah,” Andy said, nodding, “He told Dixon today. It’s all good.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing her phone off her desk. She saw that she had three missed texts from Andy, wondering where she was along with about ten texts from Carina, basically telling her that she was there for her if and when she needed her and that she was going to be at Joe’s. Maya was debating in her head whether or not she wanted to go see Carina. 

“Why don’t you go call her?” Andy said, seeing the look on Maya’s face, “Or go see her? The only way this relationship is going to go anywhere is if you talk to her.” 

Maya nodded, biting her lip a little. 

“Do you mind if I leave?” Maya asked, not wanting to abandon her friend, but knowing she needed to go see Carina and make it right. 

“Go,” Andy said, smiling at Maya, “But only if I can hide out in here a little longer.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding as she grabbed her bag, heading out the door, “Hey Andy?” 

“Yeah?” the lieutenant asked, looking up at Maya. 

“Thank you for telling me about you and Sullivan,” Maya said, “And congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” Andy said, smiling at Maya, “Now, go make things right with your woman.” 

Maya nodded, walking out the door, thinking that even though the rest of her life basically felt like it was falling apart, at least her friendship with Andy finally felt like maybe, just maybe, it might be getting back to what it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was. Not really a Maya and Carina story with them both in it, but I felt like this one was important too. I miss Maya and Andy's friendship and I hope we get to see more of it Season 4.


End file.
